Fighter
by JessRobStar
Summary: Grant and Cammie catch Bex and Zach making out. what will they do? Zammie endgame, but that depends on you guys :)
1. Chapter 1

Not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not that's going to be up to you anyway

Chapter 1

Cammie

Grant and I were both walking down towards the library Bex, Zach, Grant and I were supposed to be having a double date. We entered the library and what we saw shocked both of us. Zach had his tongue shoved down Bex's throat. Far out. "What the hell?" Grant yells. I was already in tears. I whispered in Grant's ear "Did you know about this?" Grant looks at me and frowns shaking his head. I see Zach turn to look at me. "Cammie, Cammie, just let me explain" he says. I grab hold of Grant's hand and sprint towards the nearest secret passageway. We head inside and Grant and I both hit heads. "what the hell happened?" we both ask ourselves at the same time.

"Far out! I'm sorry Grant" I say. Grant gives me a hug.

"It's okay I'm sorry too" Grant says

(A/N _Grant italics_, **Cammie Bold**)

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

Zach told me he loved me, where was that love now? Down Bex's throat, how could she do this to me? How could Zach do this to me?

**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you**

**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**

**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know**

**Just how capable I am to pull through**

**So I wanna say thank you**

**'Cause it**

Bex told me she loved me, I loved her! And look what she did to me.

**Makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

Zach would never know how much he hurt me, never know what he broke my heart into pieces.

**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing**

**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**

_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

I just lost my best friend and girlfriend, in less than a second. I knew things would never be the same.

**'Cause you dug your own grave**

**After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me**

**But that won't work anymore, no more,**

_It's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

**How could this man I thought I knew**

**Turn out to be unjust so cruel**

**Could only see the good in you**

**Pretend not to see the truth**

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

**But in the end you'll see**

_**YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME**_

**I am a fighter and I**

**I ain't gonna stop**

**There is no turning back**

**I've had enough**

_You thought I would forget_

_But I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

**I remembered**

**You thought I would forget**

**I remembered**

**'Cause I remembered**

We both look at each other and sigh. I squeeze Grant's hand lightly. "We are going to get through this" I say smiling. Grant gives me a small smile.

"Bex and Zach can go stuff themselves" Grant says.

(A/N just before you ask Grant and Cammie aren't going towards going out, brother sister type, or even just best friends)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grant and I were headed for the headmistress's office. Hopefully my mum would be kind enough and let us change rooms, find an empty room in the academy. We both enter the room and sit down opposite my mother. "What's up you too?" my mother asks.

"Cammie and I want to switch rooms" Grant says. I give him a smile.

"And why do you want to switch rooms?" My mother asks. I look at Grant and he shakes his head great. I have to explain. "Zach had his tongue shoved down Bex's throat, and we can't stand being in a room with them" I say calmly.

"And you guys can't work it out?" my mother asks. Stupid question.

"No, I'm not staying in the same room with someone who hurt me that much, I doubt I can even face them, much less stay in the same room as them" Grant says calmly.

"Fine. There is a spare room, number 47 across the hall, but this is only temporary, you guys need to work this out" Mother says.

"There isn't anything to work out, they didn't love us, care about us, we meant nothing to them" I say as both Grant and I walk out the door. "I'm sure that isn't true Cam, Zach loved you" my mother says. "Well answer this Mum if he loved me then why did he cheat with my best friend?" I say.

We both look at each other and frown. "Here goes the hard part" we both say at the same time.

"Good luck" we say shaking hands and giving each other a salute.

I head into my old room and I see Bex, in there I just ignore her, Macey and Liz were in there too.

"Hey Cammie" Macey and Liz say at the same time. Bex turns around and looks at me guilt written all over her face, but I'm not about to fall for that. "Cammie" Bex pleads.

I ignore her and start pulling clothes from under the bed and shunting them in my suitcase.

"Cammie what's going on?" Liz asks sweetly.

"Why don't you go as your best friend over there? But I wouldn't get too close to her she might steal your boyfriends too" I say. Macey and Liz both look at each other confusion written all over their faces. "Come on Cam, talk to me" Bex says urgently. I stop what I am doing and turn to face Bex.

"What's there to talk about? You stole the guy I loved, I LOVED HIM BEX! WITH ALL MY HEART, AND YOU KNEW THAT, so you just had to steal him away" I shout angrily. I keep packing up my stuff and realised I've packed it all, except a photograph of Bex, Grant, Zach, and I sitting down on a bench smiling. I pick it up and shove it towards Bex. "Did you ever think about Grant? Even for a second? He loved you! That photo, that wasn't even real, was it?" I say angrily, gritting my teeth. I throw the photo on the ground and stomp on it with my foot, I hear Macey and Liz gasp. And Bex just looks shocked. "Where are you going?" Liz ask frightened.

"Grant and I are changing rooms, oh and try to keep a grip on your boyfriend's girls, but I doubt that would work, because Bexy here just takes them" I say.

Grant POV

I walk into my room and Zach's in there alone. Great. Just my luck. He was sitting down on his bed, and he looked at me. "Grant" he pleads.

"What?" I say.

"It isn't what you think" Zach says.

"Far out Zach. You lost two friends today, you must be so proud of yourself" I say.

Zach looks at me and sighs. "Tell me something I don't know" Zach says.

"Ok. You decided to hurt me in the worst possible way, and what about Cammie? She is devastated, after what you did to her, she probably won't have a boyfriend ever again, she'll never forgive you, and she'll go on hating herself, because she didn't realise something was up" I say. I grab my suitcase and am about to walkout the door. "I had my reasons" Zach says. I turn around and face them.

"What were these reasons? To hurt the people you care about? Because guess what Zach, you nailed it!" I say. "Solomon told me I had to kiss Bex, so Cammie wouldn't have any distractions" Zach says sighing. "And since when do you listen to what anybody says?" I ask.

"Since it's the best thing for Cammie, I can't distract her, if I distract her the Circle will get to her" Zach says. I look at Zach seriously and sees that he means it. "Cammie can look after herself you know that" I say. "That doesn't stop me from worrying about her" Zach says. I look at Zach seriously and sigh. "Don't expect any sympathies from Cammie" I say as I walk out the door.

**So what did you think?**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zach POV

Cammie was ignoring me. I wasn't exactly surprised though, I wondered if Grant was going to tell Cammie 'the reason' I guess you could say. It was stupid really, nothing ever got between, me and Cammie's relationship, except well, me. But I know it's for the best, Cammie needs to destroy the Circle without me. And I guess we both had to deal with it. I didn't understand why Solomon asked me to make out with Cammie's best friend and I doubt I ever would, Grant lost his girlfriend and Cammie lost her best friend, because of me, because I was too weak, and I just had to follow Solomon's orders. Bex had been in the loop which was good, because I doubt it would have been at all believable if it wasn't she was in love with Grant after all, but she'd do anything to keep Cammie safe, I just wished that she didn't choose Cam over Grant but I guess that was how things planned out. The only reason I could think of why Bex would have to be involved was because it would hurt more, because I'd know it would kill Cammie emotionally. I hear the door of my room open and I see Macey standing before me. "What's up McHenry?" I ask a smirk planted on my face.

"Don't play dumb Zachary, why did you hurt Cam?" Macey asks angrily.

"Does it matter to you?" I ask. Macey comes up to me and pulls me up from the bed so we are standing face to face. "It does matter Zachary as Cammie is my BEST FRIEND! And unless you have a good excuse for cheating I'm going to chuck you in the nearest dumpster so you don't see sunlight again" Macey says.

"I had my reasons doubt you'd believe them, but let's just say Solomon got involved" I say.

"Solomon? Why would he get involved?" Macey asks getting calmer.

"Solomon told me to make out with Bex so she had no distractions" I say. Macey just looks at me confused. "Distractions from what?" Macey asks anxiously.

"The circle" I say calmly. Macey looks at me and frowns.

"And since when did anything anybody said ever stop you?" Macey asks.

"Since our relationship puts Cammie at risk" I say. I walk out of the room and Macey follows. She heads back to her room.

So what did you think?

Any thoughts? Sorry no Cammie this chapter I didn't really know how to put her in there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cammie

I'd been ignoring Zach the past week now, Grant and I would always hang out, we didn't really want to talk to our other friends because Bex or Zach could come interrupt at any moment so that was kind of awkward. But I liked spending time with Grant he was a funny guy. It seemed that today Grant was keeping secrets from me but I had no idea why, we'd been so close too. I bumped into Grant on the way to the hall, he seemed awkward. "Grant can we go for a walk?" I ask. Grant looks at me seriously and thinks about it for a few minutes before saying "Sure"

We head into my favourite secret passage way and sit down on the couches opposite each other.

"Grant I know you're not telling me something so what is it?" I ask. Grant looks at me seriously and sighs. "Not very good at keeping secrets obviously" he says. I shake my head smiling.

"It's to do with Zach" Grant says quietly as if there was other people in the room.

"Why were you talking to him?" I ask.

"Because I ran into him, anyway you need to give him a chance to explain himself" Grant says.

"Great. My best friend is turning against me" I say angrily.

"Cam, do you really think that Zach would betray you like that? Without even having a reason?" Grant asks.

"I don't know what to think anymore" I say calmly walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'd headed to the P&E barn and we were all waiting for the teacher, I sat with Grant and Nick. I could see Zach sitting down by himself in the corner of my eye. Bex was sitting down with Macey, and kept looking up towards me. Same with Zach, you could tell he hadn't slept for days, and I knew it was because of me. His face was full of guilt, and even regret. Our teacher came running towards us smiling. "Okay just the usual today guys, just some sparring, Bex and Macey, Nick and Grant, Cameron and Zach" he said. Great. Zach comes up with me to the mat and we stand opposite each other. "Grant said you had a reason what was it?" I ask while throwing a punch at Zach's chest. Zach dodges it and circles around me. "GRANT" Zach yells. I see Grant turn around and look at Zach.

"That was between the two of us man" he says smirking, boy how I missed that smirk. Zach turns his attention towards me and throws a punch towards my chest. "Am I not good enough to know Zach? Is that it?" I dodge it. I see Zach frown and shake his head. I throw a punch at Zach's chest again as hard as I can and Zach stops my fist just before I make contact. "Fine, meet me in my room after this okay?" Zach says calmly. I nod weakly, not being able to say anything. Zach throws me to the ground.

"You're losing focus, concentrate at the task at hand" Zach says. I flash Zach a smile, and he just looks at me and sighs. "This is serious Cameron" Zach says. Zach pulls me up and we both look at each other, determined. "Since when did you become my dad?" I joke. Zach punches me in the gut and I stammer backwards. "Since I care about you" Zach says. I take one look into his green eyes and see he is telling the truth, but why would you kiss Bex? Ugh! Guys these days are so complicated.

"Ok that's enough for today" the instructor says. We all walk out and I follow Zach to his room. We sit down on the couches opposite each other. "The circles on your tail Cammie, you need to be ready" Zach says calmly. "Is this what this is about the Circle? I can protect myself Zach" I say calmly.

"I needed to protect you, so I needed a way to push you away" Zach says.

"What about protecting me? You can't protect me if I hate you" I say calmly. Zach smirks slightly.

"You don't need distractions" Zach says calmly.

"And you're a distraction?" I say nervously. Zach looks at me and sighs.

"Yes" Zach says calmly.

"You're a distraction? You're the guy who kept me in control, you're the guy who kept me safe, who protected me, you were the only reason I wanted to make a difference, to destroy the circle because you convinced me of it, you're not a distraction Zach, you're the only person who's kept me sane" I say calmly. Zach looks at me seriously and smiles. "You see? You used past tense you obviously don't think that anymore" Zach says walking away. I grab hold of his wrist and turn him around. I pull Zach closer and lock our lips.

So What did you think?

Please review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys Writers block. It would be great if you'd give me some ideas. Thanks ;)**

**And review **

Chapter 6

Zach

Cammie was mesmerising seriously, I was like nothing without her, and that's how hard those few weeks had been. I still hadn't told her about my mother and I guess I needed to tell her, even if she'd hate me forever for it. It had been a day since Cammie had kissed me. I was surprised, but that was Cammie for you. I feel someone poke me in the back. I turn around and see Cammie, I fake a smile and give her a hug. "You loved me didn't you Zach?" Cammie says intently. I look at her and shrug. "You can be honest with me" Cammie says shyly. I grab Cammie's hand and squeeze it tightly.

"I know and yes, I did, I just need to get used to the idea" I say faking smile. Cammie punches me in the shoulder and kisses me on the cheek before heading to class. I had Cove Ops. Great, with Cammie why'd she run off then? Probably to go see Macey, or maybe get okay with Bex? I see Grant walking directly ahead of me and run to catch up with him. "Hey Grant" I say calmly. Grant looks at me and smiles nervously. "Everything's different now huh?" Grant says. I give Grant a look, confused. "It shouldn't have changed anything but it did" Grant continues. I nod my head in acknowledgement. "We okay man?" I ask nervously.

"Sure, but don't do anything stupid like that again" Grant says punching me in the arm and following me to Cove ops. We then hear an announcement over the speaker. "could the Blackthorne boys please report to Ms Morgan's office immediately" Ms Morgan said. Grant walks by my side as we enter the headmistresses office. The ten of us all stand around the walls of the room.

"Okay boys, tonight you're going back to Blackthorne" Ms. Morgan says smiling.

"The semester's over so you guys have to go back" she says. I look at her and frown, when things were going okay too.

**So what did you think?**

**Any ideas for future chapters?**


	7. Chapter 7

Well hope you guys like it and review?

Chapter 7

Cammie

I'd made things okay with Bex while walking to CoveOps and later found out the Blackthorne boys were going back. I wanted to spend time with Zach. Dammit. We were okay, better than okay, good. But I got the feeling Zach was hiding something from me and the scary thing was I'd probably not find out. I brush past my mother in the hall, and she turns around and sees me. "Just the person I wanted to see, can you come to my office?" she asks. I look at her and nod my head. What had I done this time? Was this to do with Zach and I's relationship? I sit down opposite my mother and see Bex, Liz, and Macey sitting down. I smile at them. "Okay girls, you obviously know the Blackthorne boys are headed back in a few hours?" she says. We all let out moans, and sighs, we weren't ready for them to leave yet. "I've got a mission for you" she says smiling. We all look at each other big grins planted on each of our faces. "You're going to leave Gallagher tomorrow and go to Blackthorne" she says smiling. "Woo hoo!" Macey shouts. We all look in her direction and laugh my mother just rolls her eyes. "You'll spend the day spying on one specific individual, you'll note down everything they do, you'll follow them everywhere. Disguise yourself as boys, become a new student, study them from outside whatever, just don't get caught. And don't be obvious, four new boys coming in on the same day will end up being suspicious" my mother says smiling. We all look each other seriously, this was going to be fun. (A/N it's Wednesday that night)  
"You'll be hiding until Friday morning when the teacher will introduce you, yes they know your mission" she says smiling. "Who gets who?" I ask nervously.

"Figured, Cammie spies on Zach, Bex spies on Grant, Macey Preston. Liz will sit herself down in a room set up by the principle. Mrs Smith" she says. We all nod at each other this was awesome e and we were going to Blackthorne! My mother passes all a piece of paper. "These are the timetables of your subjects just thought it would make things easier" she says smiling. We smile this was going to be a piece of cake.

"And just so you know, after the mission you'll be doing an exchange with Blackthorne for the semester" my mother says a grin planted on her face. We all squeal at the same time. YES!

"So it's going to be a whole lot different from what you're used to, but I think you guys will be able to do it" she says cheekily. "What time do we leave tomorrow?" I ask. Macey looks at me and laughs.

"Your all business aren't you Cam?" she says smiling.

"Just wanting to get packing soon" I say smiling.

"Before breakfast. You're transport will be here by 8. You can figure out how to spy on them, whether by being a student, whatever" my mother says.

"PACKING TIME!" Macey yells.

"Hey, wait. We have to say goodbye to the guys, even if we'll be seeing them tomorrow" I say smiling. "Oh yeah, we'll do that first, then go shopping" Macey says smiling.

We all exit my mother's office. I feel someone poke my shoulder. I turn around and see Zach. "Weren't you going to say goodbye to me?" Zach jokes. I smile.

"Nah, just going to watch you leave" I say smiling. Zach smirks. Typical.

"So nice aren't we?" he says. I smile.

"Liked to think so" I say holding back laughs. Zach smirks then everything goes quiet. It was silent for a few minutes, had no idea of what to say. "I'm going to miss you Cameron Morgan" Zach says. I flash him a smile. "I'm going to miss you too Zachary Goode" I say smiling at Zach's name which he absolutely hates. Zach pulls me closer and kisses me lightly on the lips. I pull away slightly. Zach plays with my hair as I put my arms around Zach's neck. "Is it just me or does it seem that you don't really think you'll miss me" he asks questionably. I look at him and pretend to be confused. I press my lips against his to prove Zach wrong, Zach returns it and grabs hold of my waist I begin playing with Zach's hair it smelt so nice and it was so soft. I was jealous. I pull away gasping for breath. Zach just smirks. "Does that answer your question?" I ask smiling. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"Yes" Zach says. I look at Zach and smile. Zach looks at his watch and mutters to himself.

"Gotta go, I'll miss you" Zach says kissing me on the cheek. He pulls his suitcase along running.

I walk back to my room and see mischievous looks on my best friends even Liz.

"Okay, what are each of us going to do?" Liz asks.

"Well, Macey Is going to help me look older and more sophisticated, and I'll be a new supervisor teacher, helping Mrs Smith" I say calmly. Liz scribbles something down in my notepad.

"I'll disguise myself as a boy" Bex says calmly. We all giggle.

"I'll disguise myself as a boy" Macey says. We all let out gasps. Macey as a guy? She was the ultimate girly girl. "What? I can pretend to be a guy" Macey says giving us each shoves.

"Liz and I will get on the phone to the principle, telling her the details.

Liz grabs a phone out of her pocket and puts in a random number, I hear a voice from the other end.

"Hello I'm Liz from Gallagher" Liz says.

"Gallagher right? You're the tech I assume?" a lady asks.

"Yes" Liz says nervously.

"Ok, your headmistress will give you a map, on that map there will be a highlighted stop, that is where you have to go, everything you need is set up there" the lady says.

"Ok my friend Cammie would like to talk to you" Liz says passing me the phone.

"Hello? I'm Cameron Morgan is this the principle?" I ask.

"I know who you are, and yes this is the principle, what would you like?" she asks.

"Well for my cover I was going to be a supervisor, watch over the kids, be in line with you?" I ask.

"Well that morning we'll have an assembly at 9:30, at the gym, I've marked that area in green on the map, and I'll introduce you there?" she asks.

"Definitely, I'll be there 5 minutes before it starts then?" I ask.

"Definitely, the boys from this school are pretty good I wouldn't be surprised if you got caught" she says. I let out a chuckle. "Your teacher Solomon will be watching you all, assessing you" she says and hangs up the phone. That's nice.

"Let's go shopping" Macey squeals.

So what did you think? Next chapter is at Blackthorne. Can they do it? Another long chapter for another Gallagher Girl fic so HAPPY!

Plz review?


	8. Chapter 8

Blackthorne won't be the exact same as in the books so sorry for that.

Anyway review?

Chapter 8

Cammie

We'd gone shopping it was so tiring. I had no idea how any of us survived well except Macey. We'd gone to bed and it was morning now, Macey had done my makeup and I looked pretty good. I was wearing a white blouse and a grey pencil skirt, which felt short. I had dark blue contacts in. And Macey had given me a wig. My hair was now dark browns hanging loose reaching about my hip. Macey decided it looked best down, so she left it that way, straight. Macey gave me some glasses, nerd glasses of course. I see Bex standing up next to me; she was wearing jeans and a Quick-Silver shirt. She'd put on a wig, which gave her short tight curls. Liz had a wig on just in case anybody spotted her, it gave her short jet black hair, and she was wearing a black tank top and black jeans.

Macey had green contacts and dark brown hair, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain grey hoodie. "Here's everybody's details" Liz says passing them along. I had a quick glance at mine.

_Name: Sarah Banes_

_Age: 23_

_Job: Supervision teacher_

_Personality: flirty, talks to guys a lot, smart, good spy. Plays basketball and netball, and is very good at playing the guitar. _

_Family relations: Parents both dead, younger brother Liam._

Macey and I swap to see each other's

_Name: Liam Banes_

_Age: 17_

_Senior_

_Job: Unemployed, Student_

_Senior, just transferring from Roseville._

_Personality: Popular, plays basketball and soccer, fairly rich, loves cycling_

_Friends with: James Harris_

_Has an older sister named Sarah_

I give Macey's back and smile, siblings. Bex and I swap and I take a quick look

_Name: James Harris_

_Age:17_

_Job?: Unemployed, Student _

_Senior._

_Just transferring from Roseville High._

_Friends with?: Liam Banes, thinks James' sister Sarah is hot._

_Personality: Likes football, likes to hang out with friend, surfing. Popular, likes hanging out with the girls._

_Family?: None._

I pass Bex's back and she just looks at me and shrugs. "Are we ready to go?" Bex asks impatiently.

We all let out squeals "YES!" We grab our suitcases, grab the map from the desk and head outside, we find two limos waiting for us. Bex and Liz chuck their stuff in one, while Macey and I take another. We get in the car and staring in the mirror is Solomon.

"Hello ladies" he says coolly. We both shrug.

"Solomon" we both chorus.

"We ready to go?" he asks. We look at him and nod our heads. The drive to Blackthorne took seventy four minutes and twenty nine seconds. The building looked like an old youth hostel, there were jail bars on the windows and the whole building was shabby, nothing like Gallagher. We see Bex and Liz behind us as we get out of our cars.

I feel my phone vibrate and take a look, the principal, will meet you all in the tech room in 5.

I showed them the message and grabbed our suitcases and hauled them through a door on the side of the building which was supposed to be where the tech room was. We saw a lady possible in her 30's wearing a pale yellow dress with a grey cardigan and yellow high heels. She looks at us and smiles sweetly. "Sarah Banes" I say shaking her hand. She looks towards Bex and gives her a warm hearted smile. "James Harris" Bex says smiling. Mrs Smith looks towards Macey and shakes her hand. "Liam Banes" Macey says clearing her throat.

"Liz" Liz says sweetly. She shakes hands again. She passes Macey and Bex timetables.

"Joe" she says shooting glances at Solomon who shakes her hand.`

"I've got your covers, you've got your Comm units?" she asks. We all nod our heads in agreement.

"Everything's here that you need" she says looking towards Liz.

She plants bugs on each of us, which would give audio and visual.

"Okay the assembly starts in ten, we'd better be headed off, I'll introduce you at the assembly" Mrs says sweetly. Solomon follows us. We arrive there and see a curtain standing between us and the students. "Ok, just say some stuff about yourselves, your name age whatever" she says looking directly at Macey and Bex. We see the Blackthorne exchange students standing next to us.

I see Zach out of the corner of my eye, and I smile. Mrs Smith urges me to follow her.

"Hey guys, just say what you learnt at Gallagher, and maybe some experiences" Mrs Smith says.

"Who's this?" Zach asks. I blush lightly but hide it away before they notice.

"I'm Sarah Banes, I'm helping out as a supervisor teacher " I say grinning. I see Grant whisper something but I just ignore it. "I'm Grant" Grant says pushing in front of the other guys.

I shake his hand and almost lose my fingers because of it. I pace a bug on him. I shake my hand to get rid of the numbness. "Oh shit, sorry I just have too much muscle" he says flexing his muscles. I let out some giggles. "I'm Zach" Zach says shaking my hand. I put another bug on Zach. I flash him a smile and he just smirks. I run my fingers up my leg. And excuse myself.

Zach

That supervision teacher was hot stuff. I know Cammie and I were supposed to be going out but when she finds out about my mother she'll dump me. And I was scared, I didn't want to have these feelings, Cammie didn't need me to defeat the circle, she only needed herself, and really it was a trip she'd have to take alone. "Hey Zach let's make a deal" Grant says smiling. I smirk, typical Grant.

"First one to get into Sarah's pants gets fifty bucks" Grant says. I look at him for a minute and smirk.

"You're on Newman" I say smirking. I shake his hand and make my way towards Sarah. She sees me and moves over towards me. "Hey, sexy" I say smiling. I see Sarah blush, and I just smirk, this was going to be a piece of cake. "Since you and I have amazing chemistry maybe we should spend tonight together?" I ask smirking. Sarah frowns slightly, but regains towards a smile.

"You're on" Sarah says playing with her glasses. I move closer towards her and kiss her ear lobe softly. "Tonight at 7 meet me here" I say pointing to the ground. Sarah lets out a laugh.

"Definitely" she says smiling. I walk away slowly. And put a fist up in the air I was going to win this bet.

**So what do you think? This was just a little twist on Zach, thought it would make it interesting.**

**Anyway review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Cammie

"Come on people, new Blackthorne kids on first" Mrs Smith says smiling. I give Macey thumbs up as she walks onto the stage with Bex. "Ok, today we have two new students starting this term" Mrs Smith says. "Hello I'm Liam Banes, I'm 17, I'm a senior, I transferred from Roseville High, my sister, Sarah is going to start working here, and well she has taught me all I know" Macey says coolly.

"I'm James Harris, I'm 17, Senior. I transferred from Westerville" Bex says calmly.

"As Liam pointed out, Sarah is going to start working here as a supervisor teacher" Mrs Smith says calmly. I walk onto the stage calmly. "Hey guys, glad to be here, as Mrs Smith said I'll be working as a supervisor, and maybe I can teach you some stuff the CIA taught me" I say smiling. I hear cheers from the crowd and just smile sweetly. I move to the side as the Blackthorne boys came onto the stage. Grant gives me a thumbs up and I let out giggles. Zach started talking first. "So we are the guys that went on an exchange program to Gallagher, it was great, I mean I learnt a lot, I worked on the defence side of things" Zach says smirking. Grant walks up to the podium next.

"Well I learnt that there's some hot ladies over there" Grant says all the guys laugh and Mrs Smith just rolls her eyes. "Great program over there, and well I learnt so much that Blackthorne couldn't teach me" Grant says calmly.

Jonas talks next "They have some amazing programs over there, and great technology, and well I had a great time" Jonas says calmly. The assembly was officially over and I'd be supervising,

Mr Solomon who committed to taking CoveOps. Solomon sees me walking in the classroom and smiles. I blush lightly and Zach just looks plain aggravated.

"Ok so I'm Mr Solomon, and Ms Banes will be supervising" Solomon says. I give the class a wave.

I see Zach give me a wink and I just ignore it. I walk up to Solomon and whisper in his ear "Need to go to the toilet back soon" I say. He gives me a thumbs up. I walk out of the room and head for the tech room. I see Liz in there and she looks sad. "Cammie I heard, I'm so sorry" Liz says getting up and giving me a hug. "I just thought he'd never do this again" I say a tear escaping my eye. I wipe it away slowly. I hear someone knock on the door and I go to answer it, it was Zach. Luckily Liz still has her wig on and contacts. "What do you want Zach?" I ask.

"Well I thought something was up so I followed you here, who's this?" he asks pointing at Liz.

"Laura Jones, she's fixing my laptop" I say coolly. Liz just nods.

Zach just backs off and leaves. I wave a goodbye to Liz and walk out.

Zach slows down his pace and looks at me seriously. "We okay for tonight?" Zach ass smirking.

"Sure, straight after dinner" I say trying to sound calm.

Zach smirks. "Why you so unhappy when I'm around it's as if you don't want tonight to happen" Zach says. "I'll tell you someday" I say smiling. Zach smirks and kisses me on the cheek.

"I've got to go to another class" I say smiling. Zach punches me in the arm.

I follow Zach to his room and enter right after him. When he sees me he just smirks. Typical Zach.

"Ok guys I'm Mr Welsh and I'll be teaching you assassin history along with Miss Banes" Mr Welsh says. I hear some Woo's and wolf whistles from the class room but I just ignore them. I see Grant and Bex sitting together. All the students get started on the work Mr Welsh set.

"Miss Banes can you take a look over some of the kids work?" Mr Welsh asks. I nod my head and walk towards Grant. I see Zach making puppy dog eyes at me but I completely ignore it.

"Hey gorgeous" Grant says smiling. I blush.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" I say letting out giggles.

"Nope, only you, maybe we can have some fun tonight?" Grant asks. I frown.

"I'm busy with Goode tonight" I say calmly. Grant shakes his head laughing.

"Goode, seriously? He's a complete jerk" Grant says. I sit up on the table and put my hand up my leg. I see Grant's mouth drop out and I let out a laugh. I move closer to Grant so we were inches apart.

"I have a free period after this you free?" I say playing with my hair. Grant smiles.

"I'll be free, meet me in my dorm after this" he says smiling. I flash Grant a smile and walk over to another student. I hear Liz's voice over the Comm's and I know Bex hears it too because she puts her hand up to her ear. "Okay, Bex you can watch over Zach while Cammie watches over Grant so it's less hard" Liz says. Bex and I both look at each other and smile. The bell rings so I follow Grant out towards his dorm. Once we get there we both sit down on the bed next to each other. "Making out is fine with you?" Grant asks. I almost burst out laughing but I stop myself from doing so.

"I heard yours and Goode's deal" I confess. Grant smiles, before whispering in my ear. "I promised I wouldn't have sex with another girl, unless it was my girlfriend" Grant says sighing. I flash him a smile. "Yeah sure" I say coolly. I lay down underneath Grant as he kisses me full on, I pull away and get off of him. "Sorry but I can't do this" I say. Grant gets off of me and smiles. "Doubt I could either, I can't cheat" Grant says smiling. I punch him in the arm softly. "Sorry about losing your bet" I say coolly. "Nah it's alright, I only made the bet so I could get my girlfriend Bex a present" Grant says. I flash Grant a smile and walk to the dining room to eat.

After lunch. Macey POV

Preston hadn't exactly done much, I was happy he hadn't joined in the deal, I felt sorry for Bex and most certainly Cammie. They were going after her, and it's just like OMG! Your seventeen! But Cammie did look hot so I wasn't exactly surprised. She was supposedly going to get it in with Grant but I doubted it, friends always came first in a mission. I'd made friends with Preston and we were talking in their version of P&E. I'd got some guys in the balls, I'd put up a good fight, so that was good. I wasn't just the president's daughter, I was a kick ass spy. "So you can kick real ass" Preston said. "Yeah, my sister is my inspiration" I say calmly.

"She's hot don't you think?" Preston asks. I look at him and flash him a smile.

"She's my sister dude seriously" I say. Preston bursts out laughing.

"That's true" Preston says smiling.

So what did you think

Another long chapter YAY!

Anyway plz review?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cammie

I was in the last period before dinner, I wasn't exactly excited about tonight. I might suddenly burst. And that would definitely blow my cover. But it was Zach. I loved Zach, even though he hurt me I loved him, it was stupid really. I was in Dr Daniels class. Science. "So I'm Dr Daniels, and Miss Banes will be joining in" Dr Daniels said smiling. I put my safety classes and wave to the class. Zach flashes me a smirk, but I completely ignore it. I walk over to Zach. "Ignoring me now are we?" Zach asks smiling. I place a hand on my thigh and let out giggles, and Zach just smirks.

"I'm not meant to be getting close with students" I say smiling. Zach smirks.

"That doesn't mean you can't" Zach says. I blush lightly.

"That's true" I say. I see Macey sitting down next to Preston. And next to them I see Bex and Grant talking. I walk over to Grant and smile sadly. "How are you?" I ask. Grant shrugs.

"Okay, I'm sorry about before" Grant says. I flash him a sympathetic smile.

"it's fine seriously, I get it, and anyway I shouldn't be getting closer with students anyhow" I confess. Grant smiles wildly. "Yeah" he says. I walk towards Macey who flashes me a smile.

"Heard your already getting it in with some of the guys" Macey says.

"Not especially, I was going to get in with Grant but he chickened out" I say letting out a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm no chicken!" Grant yells.

"Fine" I say turning my attention back to Preston.

"So who's hanging out with my awesome brother?" I say punching Macey in the arm.

"I'm Preston, one of the guys that went on exchange?" he asks questionably.

"Oh yeah, I saw you at the assembly" I say smiling.

"Do you have to go after everyone you see seriously Sarah?" Macey asks sarcastically. I punch her in the arm. "See you later Preston" I say flashing him a smile. The bell rings and I follow Zach to the hall. I go up to the front of the massive table and sit down next to Mrs Smith.

"You guys are doing quite well" Mrs Smith says smiling. I flash her a smile.

"We are Gallagher girls what do you expect?" I whisper. She laughs.

"You still have the night, and with your evening with Zachary, you might still lose" she whispers. I look in her direction and laugh. I begin eating; it was roast chicken with vegies. It tasted awesome, not as good as Gallagher but still really good. Mrs Smith stands up after everybody has finished.

"Okay dinner's over everybody please go to your rooms" she says smiling. I catch up to Zach.

"Zachary" I say smiling. Zach turns around and smirks. As Grant, Jonas and Preston head towards their dorm, Zach leads me to a secret passageway, it was a spare bedroom by the looks of it. I sit down on the bed and Zach follows. "So do you actually like me or are you doing it for the deal?" I ask. Zach frowns slightly, but regains his annoying smirk. "How did you find out about the deal?" he asks. I smile. "Overheard at the assembly and Newman" I say smiling. Zach smirks.

"Not as bad as I thought, pretty good for your age" he says smiling.

"What you that I'd be bad?" I ask sarcastically . Zach shakes his head.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I ask.

Zach looks at me and smirks. "If you answer mine" Zach says smirking.

"What's your question Zachary?" I ask knowing he hates that name.

"You agreed that we'd do it tonight, but all day you've pretty much been ignoring me why?" Zach asks. I blush lightly. "Fine. If I got caught getting close to a student, I wouldn't be allowed to teach anymore" I say. Zach smiles. "Okay then, I do like you, in a hot way but who doesn't want 50 bucks?" Zach says smirking. I smile and move closer to Zach on the bed. Zach smiles. Zach kisses me and grabs hold of my waist I play with his hair, it was as soft as usual. And smelt as nice as usual.

Zach begins exploring my mouth and I let him, he puts his hand up my shirt towards my bra. I push his hand away and I feel his mouth move into a frown. I pull away. "I can't do this" I say frowning. Zach sighs. "I just lost the bet, then?" he asks.

"Don't worry, Newman couldn't do it either" I say smiling. Zach smirks.

I lay down in the bed, and Zach cuddles me. I push him away and move further towards the end of the bed. I hear Zach moan but I just ignore it. A tear escapes my eye, and I wipe it away slowly. I get up from the bed and stare at Zach who looks at me frowning. "Your leaving aren't you?" he asks.

"No, I just need to know where's the toilet" I say smiling. Zach laughs.

"Go through the door and take a left, first door" Zach says smirking. I walk out and reach the toilet. I sit down on the toilet seat.

"Hey Liz" I say through the Comm's.

"God, Cammie I'm so sorry" Liz says sobbing. I let out a sob.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not looking forward to this semester" I say sadly.

"I'm sure if it gets too hard you can go back" Liz says reassuringly.

"What am I supposed to say? Oh Can I go back, I can't be in the same room as this guy, even though I'm meant to keep control of my emotions?" I say sarcastically.

"When they find out about what we are doing, we'll get Bex to beat the crap out of him" Liz says.

"Okay bye Liz" I say. I flush the toilet. And clean my face, getting rid of the tears. I leave the bathroom and head back into the bedroom and see Zach sound asleep. I get into the bed and Zach moans. He starts mumbling in his sleep. "Cammie, I'm so sorry, I love you, I didn't mean to cheat" he mumbles. I slap a hand across Zach's face to wake him up. Zach jolts up.

"Whoa" he says. I let out a laugh.

"You were mumbling something about a person called Cammie and being sorry?" I say. Zach sighs loudly. "She's this girl I love and now I've cheated on her, because I can't be a man, because I'm too scared to fall, and then I make up excuses about how she doesn't need distractions, god I'm so stupid" he says. "Sorry, I shouldn't be letting all my problems out on you" Zach says. I flash him a smile as Zach moves closer to me cuddling me.

So What did you think?

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

The chapter you guys have been waiting for! And really the chapter I've been so excited to write

But anyways enjoy

Review?

Chapter 11

I was sitting down in Mrs Smith's office, Macey and Bex sitting down next to me holding my hands tightly. As Liz sat in the corner. Mrs Smith puts an announcement over the speaker.

"Could Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, Preston Winters" Liz speaks up saying Jonas. Mrs Smith lets out a sigh.

"And Jonas Anderson, please come to my office immediately" Mrs Smith says over the loud speaker. Few minutes past I let out some tears, Bex was flexing her muscles getting ready to punch Zach square in the face, Macey was squeezing my hand tightly and Liz was sobbing, probably more than I was. The boys walk in and take seats next to Mrs Smith. Jonas sits opposite Liz, Zach opposite me, Grant opposite Bex, and Macey opposite Preston.

"Okay boys please tell me what you learnt about these four individuals" Mrs Smith asks.

Grant speaks first. "James Harris. Funny guy, transferred from Westerville, tough. Good spy for only just joining us" Grant says. Bex flashes him a smile.

"Liam Banes. Plays Basketball, transferred from Roseville, rich, and great spy" Preston says. Macey blushes and I squeeze her hand tightly.

"Sarah Banes, beautiful, sexy, smart, amazing spy, flirt, and a member of the CIA" Zach says.

Mrs Smith smiles sweetly at them. "Wrong" she says. The boys look at her confused.

I pull my wig off and Zach's mouth drops open. "Hello Zachary" I say.

I pull my contacts out and I see Bex, Liz, and Macey doing the same. The boys look at us with wild eyes. We all smile at each other at the same time. "Hey" we say.

Bex gets up from her seat and picks Zach up by his t-shirt and slams him against the wall. Zach lets out a moan of pain. "Bex stop" I shout. Bex looks at me and sighs. She returns to her chair.

"Cammie-" Zach says.

"Save it Zach" I say calmly.

I look over at Grant. "You're a good guy Grant" I say smiling. Grant flashes me a smile.

I look over at Mrs Smith. "So when are we announcing it to the whole school?" I ask.

"Next assembly which is in twenty minutes so be there in ten" she says smiling. I walk out the door Macey, Liz and Bex by my side when Zach pulls at my wrist. I turn around and so do the girls.

"If you want a fist where it hurts I'd save it Goode" Bex says angrily.

"I'll meet up with you in ten?" I ask the girls. Bex moans and Liz and Macey both sigh. But they leave slowly. "Make it quick Goode" I say angrily gritting my teeth. Zach flinches.

"You were right Cammie, you've always been right. I didn't treat you right Cammie, I pushed you away, I used you like a doll to get information out of you, and when I told you, you don't need distractions it was just an excuse, because when I'm with you Cammie, I let you see the real me, and it scares me, because everybody has always seen me as Zach Goode, but you've seen me as something else" Zach says. I wait for him to continue.

"You didn't see my lies, you only saw my truths, you saw what was real Cammie, and I blew it, I blew it bad, because I thought, no I knew I don't deserve you Cammie, your amazing, beautiful, you were this stunning girl, and I was just this cocky lying assassin" Zach blurts out.

"I was scared Cammie, I freaked out when you saw the real me because I thought it would be like my mother, and I never want to be like my mother and I was scared you'd see me like that" Zach says.

"Who's your mother?" Cammie asks.

"Catherine Goode" Zach says sighing.

But she's with the circle, Zach can't be with the circle, no

"Circle of Cavan" Zach states.

"Arr you a paart of the circle?" I ask stuttering. Zach sighs.

"Not yet" Zach says. I look at my watch it was five minutes til the assembly started. "Got to go to assembly" I say as I walk out.

SO what did you think?

Cammie should blow it next chapter hopefully.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it

And review?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cammie

Zach might be a part of the circle. Zach's mum was the head of the circle, and it would be the easiest way to get close to me. Find out information. NO! Zach wouldn't.

"Cammie?" Macey asks pulling me out of my daze.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking" I say.

"About Zach…?" Macey asks. I flash her a smile, she knew me so well.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying much attention during the assembly" I say sadly.

"It wasn't very interesting but heaps of the guys were eyeing you down" Macey says.

"Including me" Zach says smirking. I turn around to see Zach as hot as ever. Macey sees Zach and frowns standing in front of me. I see Bex come over and stand in front of me also.

"You touch her and your dead Goode" Bex says angrily.

"Calm it down Rebecca, I've come to speak to Cammie" Zach says smirking. Bex slams a fist into Zach's chest, and Zach stammers backwards.

"You've hurt her enough" Macey says gritting her teeth.

I push in front of both of them, and look Zach in the eyes.

"Yeah Zach, you've hurt me enough, just leave" I say angrily. Zach frowns.

"Please Cammie just talk to me" Zach pleads.

"What is there to talk about Zach?" I say spitting on the ground.

"The fact that you betrayed your friends? The fact that you're a part of the circle? Or the fact that you never loved me?" I say gritting my teeth. Zach flinches he puts his arm up to touch me but stops inches away from my face. "Cammie, I love you, I always will" Zach says.

"Loved me enough to betray me? It sounds so great except the part, where your mother is the head of the circle" I say angrily.

"Cammie, I'm not like my mother I swear, the circle hasn't recruited me they are waiting til my 17th birthday" Zach says calmly.

"Aww, doesn't your precious mummy want you?" I say sarcastically. Zach flinches.

"Cammie, she never wanted me, she only wanted me to be exactly like her, but I'm nothing like her Cammie I swear" Zach pleads.

"And you'd swear to that? Because I know for a fact, you're focused, driven, you have passion, and a hell lot of anger, and your good" I say calmly. I walk right past Zach. But something Zach says stops me. "I may be those things Cammie, but I have one thing my mother will never have, I love someone with all my heart" Zach says. I stop suddenly. Zach walks towards me, I turn around.

"As long as you're alive Cammie I'll have something to fight for, to fight against the circle by your side" Zach says. I look Zach in the eye and see he means it. I turn around and continue walking when I stop suddenly. "But the thing is Zach, I don't want to be by your side" I say as I walk out the corridor.

Zach

Great. I was never going to get Cammie back now, I needed to do something special for her, to show her how much I care, how much I'll always care. I walk into my room and see Grant sitting down on the bed. "Hey man" I say waving a hand towards Grant. Zach turns around and flashes me a smile.

"Didn't go down well?" Grant asks. I shake my head. Grant frowns.

"Sorry" Grant says.

"Nah its fine, I need your help though" I say calmly.

"I want to do something special for Cammie to win her back any ideas?" I ask sadly. I see Preston outside talking to Macey, he was being a flirt and Macey was laughing at all his jokes, a tear escapes my eye.

Why can't me and Cammie be like that?

Preston waves a goodbye to Macey and walks in. "What's up?" Preston asks.

"Making a plan to win Cam back for Zach" Grant says smiling. Preston comes and sits on the ground smiling. "So any ideas Preston?" I ask nervously. Preston smiles.

"We need Jonas" Preston says smiling. I smirk, my good friend Jonas Anderson.

So what did you think? Loved writing this, and I hoped you loved reading this.

Anyway review?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cammie

I'd been unable to sleep last night. I was thinking about Zach. Ugh! I was crying all night, I'd used up three tissue boxes, and from what I learnt from Macey; Zach was getting a nice beating from Bex. I hadn't really allowed it but I hadn't been in the mood to stop it. I'd already had four coffees and it was eleven O' Clock. Sad. I thought I'd go check if Zach was still alive. I headed down the corridor and knock on Zach's door. "Zach's busy being thrashed by Bex come again later" Bex says loudly.

"Bex, its Cammie" I say. I hear a large thud and know Bex just slammed Zach against the ground. Bex opens the door smiling. "We are good here Cammie" Bex says smiling. I flash her a smile and enter the room. "Sure you are Bex" I say smiling. Bex flashes me a smile.

Bex helps Zach up to stand on his own feet. "Can I speak to Cammie alone?" Zach asks kneeling on the ground. I see a small smile planted on Bex's lips. "You may Zachary" Bex says smiling. She begins to walk out before giving me a slight nudge on the shoulder. "Cammie-"Zach pleads his eyes full of regret and guilt, he couldn't be bothered hiding his feelings anymore. "I wanted to know if you'd like to come hang out with me and the guys tonight?" Zach asks. I look at Zach carefully, he didn't mean anything by it by the look on his face just to have fun. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I forgive you" I say. Zach smirks. "Of course not Gallagher Girl you're a bit more stubborn than that" Zach jokes. I smile. "So I'll meet you in your dorm then?" I ask while playing with my hair.

"Yeah, you can come in about sevenish?" Zach says. I flash Zach a smile and walk out the door.

Macey, Liz and Bex were in the room just about to play poker. "Hey Cam how did it go?" Bex asks. I flash Bex a smile and sit between her and Liz. "Yeah it was ok, I'm going out to hang with the guys later also" I say. Macey grins, "When?" Macey squeals.

"Uh at like 7?" I say shyly.

"We'll have to get your make-up and find something for you to wear then" Macey says smiling. I groan. "Zach going?" Liz asks stuttering. I flash Liz a smile.

"Yeah he is" I say.

"And you're still going?" Bex asks.

"Yeah, I mean maybe if I spend more time with him, I'll learn to forgive him, and see his side of things" I say.

"Ok then Cammie just make sure you know what you are doing" Macey says. I flash her a smile.

"I know what I'm doing Macey" I say smiling.

_At least I hoped I knew what I was doing?_

"LETS PLAY POKER!" Macey squeals. I let out a laugh let the game begin.

So what do you think?

Please review?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"After a long game of poker, two hours precisely, us girl went to the hall to have lunch, the guys sat opposite us at the table, Macey and Preston were chatting each other up, Bex and Grant were talking about boxing moves, and Liz and Jonas were talking about science, all the girls tried to include me in their conversations but I just wasn't in the right mindset. "Excited about tonight?" Zach asks, talking for the first time. I look up into his green eyes and shrug. "Not a big thing for you? I'm guessing Macey wants to do all your make-up and get you dressed perfectly?" Zach asks smirking. He knew me so well, "Yeah, I'm just like it's not a big deal Macey it's just the guys" I say. Zach smirks. "And she's like but there hot guys" I say smiling. Zach smirks again.

"Hey guys according to Macey we're hot!" Zach says smirking. I flash him a smile. All the guys burst out laughing and I see Macey blush. I flash Macey a smile. Everybody starts chatting again, and the only ones that aren't are Zach and I. "You know if you don't want to come tonight you don't have to, it's not like I'm forcing you to" Zach says sadly. I look up from my food and smile sadly.

"No, it's fine seriously" I say faking a smile. Zach leans closer to me, this was as close as we'd been for a week, and I knew I'd do something stupid if he stayed there, Zach whispered in my ear.

"I know you Cammie and I know you're not okay you don't need to pretend you are" Zach pulls away and waits for my reaction, but I don't show it, I had my poker face on. Zach smirks.

"You know, you do have people who you can talk to I mean, Macey would love for you to talk to her about your guy problems you don't need to bottle all your problems inside of you" Zach says.

"I don't want to seem weak" I say as I stand up from the table, Macey, Bex and Liz were too into their conversations to notice. Zach stands up and begins to walk behind me.

"You're not weak Cammie you're the strongest person I know" Zach says. I turn around and look into his eyes he was telling the truth. "Is that why you turned against me Zach? Because I was strong?" I ask angrily. Zach flinches. "Shit, Zach I didn't mean that" I say. Zach smirks.

"I think you need some time by yourself to think about things, don't worry about tonight, we'll do it when you're ready" Zach says.

"Why so I can cry all day and appear weak? No Zach, and I want to go tonight okay? Okay Zach? I'm crazy about you" I confess. A tear falls down from my face, Zach comes closer to me and wipes the tear away. "I've got to go Zach, but I'll see you tonight okay?" I say trying not to break down just then and there "Okay Cammie, but you can still think about not going I'd completely understand" Zach says. "It's as if you don't want us to be together" I say looking down at the ground. I see Zach look up, "Cammie-" Zach says.

"Leave it Zach" I say sadly as I begin to walk to my room. The girls, all get up and follow me , giving death glares to Zach. Zach runs after me, and I hear his footsteps behind me, I stop and urge for the girls to go on. 'Cammie I want us to be together okay? But I need for you to think about it, I need for you to be sure that we can work because Cammie I really want us to work because I've fallen in love with you" Zach blurts out. A small smile plants on my lips and I walk off.

So what did you think?

Anyway review plz?


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah I haven't updated in like forever, but I've had writers block, please tell me if you guys want this fanfic to continue?

Chapter 15

Cammie

I'd gotten changed into a grey tank top and jeans, my hair was curled and went down past my shoulders, I had an owl necklace around my neck, and I had black flats on. Macey had just finished putting my eyeliner on and I didn't look too bad. It was 6:47 we'd decided to have dinner in our dorm so Macey could keep going with my hair. "Finished" Macey squeals. I let out a sigh, I already had a headache I didn't want it to get any worse, too late for that. I sit up and grab a panadol tablet; I gulped some juice down, and smiled at myself in the bathroom mirror, the bags underneath my eyes had been covered in foundation. "Time to go girl" Macey says smiling. I let out a sigh, and head towards the guys dorm. I knock on the door and Grant opens it up a big grin on his face. He was wearing a plain white top with a vest, and jeans. "You look great, come in" Grant says smiling. I flash him a smile, and see Zach sitting down at his bed tears in his eyes. Aww, he felt it, the pain, he wasn't just a cocky kid, he had a heart. Zach jolts up when he sees me, wiping the tears from his face. "Probably from chopping onions earlier" Zach says smirking. I smile, back to the old cocky, Zach Goode. "Sure, sure" I say smiling. Zach smirks sitting down on the ground.

"So Cammie do you want to play a game of truth or dare?" Preston asks. I look at him and smile.

"Loved too" I say sitting down cross legged on the ground. Grant and Zach sit down on opposite sides of me. "Okay Jonas truth or dare?" I ask looking at him intently.

"Truth" he says, his poker face definitely on.

"Have you and Liz kissed yet?" I ask looking him directly in the eye. Jonas' hands start to shake and you can tell he's nervous. "Yeah once. As we left Gallagher" Jonas says. I smile brightly at him giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Okay Grant truth or dare" Jonas asks looking at Grant intently.

"Dare. I'm a man after all" Grant says smiling. I roll my eyes, Blackthorne boys were so up themselves. "Okay, I dare you to go into the girls room without a shirt, then run back" Jonas says. Grant laughs pulling his shirt off, showing his six pack. "I'll make sure he goes in there" I say walking along with Grant. We head out of their room. "We didn't have onions for dinner" Grant says looking me in the eye. "Really? Why was he crying then?" I ask nervously. Zach never cried about anything.

"Over you. He really misses you Cam" Grant says quietly.

"I really miss him too" I say as Grant heads into the girls room..

"What are you doing Grant?" Bex shouts.

"Showing off my beautiful body of course" Grant says. I see Bex roll her eyes, and I just smile.

"I know you love it" Grant says giving Bex a kiss on the cheek and waving to the girls.

"Bye Liz and Macey have a good night" Grant says smiling.

"Night babe" Grant says running out of the room, I laugh at him as we run back to the room. We take a seat back in our usual positions, and the guys just laugh at us, as Grant puts his shirt back on. "Okay Cammie, truth or dare" Grant asks looking me directly in the eye.

"Truth" I say keeping my poker face on.

"Will you ever forgive Zach?" Grant asks looking at Zach. I look at Zach's face and he flinches obviously not expecting the question. "Most likely" I say calmly. Grant nods.

"Okay Zach truth or dare" I ask looking him in the eye.

"Truth" Zach says calmly. I look at him thinking of a question.

"What was the real reason you were crying before?" I ask looking into his green eyes. Zach smirks that annoying yet somewhat sexy smirk. "I think you know the answer to that question Gallagher girl" Zach says looking me in the eye.

"I want to hear you say it" I say calmly. Zach nods hurt written all over his face.

"I was crying over you, Cameron Morgan" Zach says frowning. I nod rubbing Zach's shoulder.

"If it's okay with you guys, could I uh talk to Zach alone?" I ask nervously. The guys smile the biggest grins on their faces as they begin to walk out of the room. Grant gives Zach a thumbs up as they leave. "I wanted to ask you something" I ask calmly. Zach nods looking at me intently.

"If we go after the circle, will you help to bring the Circle down and your mother?" I ask. Zach looks at me and smirks. "Of course Gallagher Girl, I'll always be there when you need me, remember that" Zach says. I blush walking towards the door. "Do we still have a chance Cam?" Zach asks grabbing my wrist. A tear falls down my cheek as I look at him, I wanted so bad to kiss him, but I still felt so hurt.

"I don't know Zach. I'm hurt" I say sadly. Zach nods sadly.

"Um you guys don't mind if I cut tonight short? I just need some time to think" I say. Zach nods I look at Zach and give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll always love you Zach. Remember that" I say walking off.

So what did you think? Please review? And check out the sequel to Josh Remembers Everything, Choices. I should update soon, if you guys want me to continue? So review your thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cammie

I head back to my room and see Macey, Liz and Bex sitting there smiling at me.

"Tell me what happened" Macey says smiling. I shake my head.

"I'm really tired Mace. I just need some space" I say sadly. Bex and Macey look at each other and nod lying down in their beds. "Hey Cam, Tina and the girls invited us to stay in their room tonight, they were going to invite you but you hanging with the guys-" Bex says.

"It's fine. You guys have a good night" I say smiling. The girls nod walking out. I look around the room and see engraved on the wall. Z.G, G.N and J.A. I smile, this used to be their old room. I head back to my bed accidently dropping my ring my mother gave me. I look under the bed seeing the ring immediately but also seeing a folded up piece of paper, I pick it up and recognise the writing immediately.

_Hey Cammie_

_I know right now you're probably angry as hell with me, or hurt, upset whatever, I wrote this just as I got back from Blackthorne. Solomon told me at Gallagher that the Gallagher Girls would be coming to Blackthorne sometime this semester; we had told Solomon that they'd take our room and we'd take another room, I would tell Gallagher Girl to take this bed so sometime during her stay she should find it. If you are indeed reading this Cammie, I wish for you not to feel pain, I wish for you to move on. You may see that as hard but there are some amazing guys here at Blackthorne, I'd presume some would like you. But if you shall find someone else, I hope they are worthy of you, if not I'll punch their faces in, that is if you are willing to stay and see me in these halls. I hope you do not feel too much pain, but Cammie if things get too hard and it hurts to much to stay here seeing me every day there's a car just outside Blackthorne behind some bushes, there's new identities everything you need for a fresh start, maybe you can get back together with that Jimmy guy, and I know that if you indeed choose to go down that road of a fresh start, I promise you that we won't see each other. If you do choose that road the keys are underneath the bed. I hope that you don't choose to go down that path, because I can't imagine a life without you, but if I have to, I will let you go no matter how much it hurts me to do so. But always remember this Cam, I'll always love you. I don't know how you're going you're probably as stubborn as always claiming that you're fine when in reality you're dying inside. But if you need me I'll always be there for you Gallagher Girl. Just tell me if you're not feeling okay or anything because I'm sure I'd be happy to help you, the girl will help you too Cam, but don't try and get over this on your own Cam. Even the strongest people need help too. _

_After reading this letter Cam I hope that you don't cry over me, I'm not worth it. I'm not worthy of you Cammie, maybe you'll realise that and move on. But I hope that you're okay Cam, I never want to see you hurt, but I guess that's the price I have to pay, but just know I'm not part of the circle. I'll never be a part of the circle, because that means going against you, fighting you. Maybe even trying to kill you. But I would never hurt you Cam. But I guess now I can only mean that physically. My mother Cam she's a monster, I hope that you don't think that of me because all of my hard work in trying to be a good person, to try and be nothing like her would be for nothing, and I just hope that's not the case. When you finish reading this I want you to live Cam. That's all I've ever wanted from you, I just want you to be happy Cam._

_P.S Yes this note probably doesn't seem anything like me, and I wouldn't be surprised I always hide who I am especially with the guys, but you always bring out the best of me and I love that. I love you. _

_-Z_

Tears stream down my face as I put the note on my dressing table curling into a ball. I close my eyes and attempt to fall asleep.

(*)*)(*)

I wake up and find Macey, Liz and Bex still not back I look at my watch it was 5:30. Breakfast was in half an hour. I get out of bed and see a note on the door.

_Figured you needed some time alone in Tina's room if you need us_

_Xoxo Macey, Liz and Bex. _

I smile heading into the shower having a quick shower and getting changed into my Blackthorne uniform which consisted of a plain white shirt with Blackthorn's logo and a blue plaid skirt. I check my watch 7:50. I sit back down on my bed and re-read the letter Zach wrote to me memorising the words then I hear the bell ring for breakfast. I put the note back underneath my bed and head to the dining hall. I take a seat at our normal table sitting all alone. I see Bex, Liz and Macey come in taking seats next to me. The guys come in, and I see Zach's eyes bright red from crying I'd presume. Zach takes a seat opposite me, Jonas opposite Liz, Grant opposite Bex and Nick opposite Macey. The cooks give us each a plate of scrambled eggs and salad. I get eating the table was quiet for once; everybody was sneaking glances at me to see the damaged little girl, but I wasn't going to let them see my weakness. Maybe Zach was right. I was stubborn, maybe I did need to ask for help. I finish eating leaving my fork and knife on the plate. I see Zach's finished also. Macey, Liz and Bex look at me one last time and get into conversations with their boyfriends. Zach looks at me intently trying to see if I'm hurt or anything. "Zach. Don't cry over me" I say quietly.

"Only if you don't cry over me" Zach says wiping a tear from my eyes which I hadn't even noticed.

**So what did you think? It was great writing this chapter but so sad, and sorry if the letter doesn't make sense or its repeating itself. But please review and I'll definitely update quicker!**


	17. Chapter 17

Um sorry guys I mixed up Nick and Preston last chapter yes it was supposed to be Preston instead of Nick. I always get confused, I should have checked first. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 17

I sit up from the table not wanting to spend any more time in anyone just wanting to be alone. I see Zach sit up from the table I walk back to my room tears falling down my face; I didn't know what to do anymore. I sob as Zach runs up to me. "What do you need?" Zach asks. I turn around my face as red as a tomato, I look at Zach hurt filling his eyes. "Hold me" I say as I try to wipe the tears from my eyes. Zach nods grabbing my hand and taking me to his room. Closing the door behind me as he puts his hands around my waist. I wrap my arms around Zach's neck letting the tears fall down my face.

"Zach. I need you, I need your help" I say pulling away. Zach nods as we both take a seat on his bed Zach takes a seat next to me as I lean my back against his shoulder.

"Zach. I read that letter" I say calmly. Zach looks at me and nods.

"Do you want to leave? I mean I can show you where the car is, you can leave if you want" Zach says. I stand up and look down at Zach. "Can't you see that without you I am nothing? Sure I'm hurt Zach but that's never going to stop me from loving you, I could never leave knowing it would hurt you, it would hurt me too because Zach a life without you that would just be pure misery" I say looking into Zach's gorgeous eyes. Zach sits up and gives me a kiss on the check and smirks.

"Finally declaring your love eh Gallagher Girl?" Zach says smirking. I look at Zach and shove him back onto the bed. "I was trying to have a serious conversation with you Goode" I say. Zach laughs grabbing my hand and pulling me down with him. I was now on top of him when Zach starts tickling me. Yes TICKLING ME! "Zach!" I squeal letting out laughs. Zach smiles as I begin tickling him back. All my worries vanish. "Gallagher Girl. Stop!" Zach says laughing.

"Whats the matter Goode? Ticklish?" I ask smiling. Zach laughs. Then we both stop tickling each other and I realise I'm on the bottom, the next instant Zach's lips meet mine, as I feel the warmth of his lips against mine I pull away gasping for breath, I get Zach off me and stand up looking down at Zach. "Zach. I had a lot of fun today, but I still need some time" I say calmly. Zach sits up giving me a nice warm hug. "Sorry Gallagher Girl, I was so tempted to kiss you. I'm so-" Zach says but I cut him off. "Zach its fine. Catch up with you later" I say giving Zach a kiss on the cheek and walking off.

So what did you think? Short I know but well I just really wanted to do this hope you guys like it! And please review


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, pretty please don't hate me for this chapter! Nothing is set in stone! So hope you enjoy, and no flames! Review?

Chapter 18

Cammie

Ugh. I don't know what I am doing anymore. I head back into my room looking at myself in the mirror, should I go? I was hurt, why didn't he tell me? Ugh. Why did life have to be so confusing. Suddenly the speaker burst to life. "Could all sophomore students on the CoveOps track please meet Mr Solomon in the grand hall, thank you" the speaker says. I smile, CoveOps. Perfect way to get my mind of it. Off him. I head straight to the grand hall passing some freshman. I reach the grand hall and head straight for the girls who were leaning against a door. Suddenly I bump into someone, and tumble to the ground. I look up and see one of the sophomore Blackthorne boys standing up.

"Do you want a hand up?" the guy asks. I smile grabbing his hand willingly as he pulls me up.

"I'm Mike" he says shaking my hand. He looked hot. He was wearing the Blackthorne uniform of course, he had black hair and blue/green eyes.

"Cameron. But I prefer Cammie or Cam. Whatever" I say smiling. Mike nods.

"The famous pavement artist right?" Mike says smiling. I nod.

"Guys gather around" Solomon says. I walk over to where the rest of the group were and take a seat down next to Bex, Mike takes a seat in front of us. "Bit clumsy today Cam?" Bex whispers in my ear, I give her a death glare, why hadn't I seen it? I was supposed to be good.

"Okay Cove Ops class, got a mission for you today" Solomon says. I look over at Bex and smile. I LOVE MISSIONS. "Okay so I'll be choosing who pairs up with who" Solomon says. We all let out a moan. Solomon smirks. "Macey. You'll be paired with Tina" Solomon says. I look over at Macey and smile. "Zach. You'll be working with Bex" Solomon says. Zach lets out a groan, I look over at Bex and sigh, and we always worked best together. Solomon keeps reading down the list, as Grant and Preston get paired with Blackthorne boys that I didn't know. "And Cameron you'll be paired with Mike" Solomon says. Mike looks behind me and smiles. Well this was going to be interesting. I can feel Zach's gaze on me, but I don't want to look in case there is disappointment or hurt on his face. And worst of all he probably saw my tumble. Great way to get guys Cam. "So your mission is to find your target. Pretty simple. Your pair's target will be another pair in this room" Solomon says. I smile, this was definitely going to interesting. "Okay so everybody there's a car waiting for each of your pairs. There's disguises in the car, I mean heaps, fake ID's everything. And they'll tell you your target, they'll take you to anywhere around Daggersville. But I must say that the Blackthorne boys do have the advantage of actually knowing the town. Your cars will arrive in half an hour. So good luck" Solomon says walking out. This was going to be interesting, our first mission at Blackthorne. Bex looks at me and smiles.

"Well good luck Cameron and Mike" Bex and Tina say as they both have a good look at Mike and I just roll my eyes. "Well we'd better go, game talk you know" Bex says shaking my hand. I smile.

"Hey uh Gallagher Girl can we talk?" Zach asks. I nod looking over at Mike who just nods. I walk with Zach to the corner of the grand hall nowhere near anyone else.

"I know that what happened this morning was a mistake Cam, so if you want to move on you can. I won't stop you. And that's all I wanted to say really" Zach says playing with his hands. I nod unsure of what to say. "Thanks Zach. Good luck" I say shaking Zach's hand.

"Don't need it Gallagher girl" Zach says smirking walking off. Mike comes up to me and smiles nervously. "You sure as hell have a complicated life" Mike says smiling. I nod.

"Yeah, true" I say. Mike nods sadly.

"Yeah, my friends and I always called you the one that had it all, you lived with your mother, your school absolutely adores you. You're an amazing pavement artist. You were with Zach. You had it all" Mike says. I shrug.

"I didn't have my dad" I say sadly. Mike looks at me sympathetically.

"Matthew Morgan right?" Mike says smiling. I nod, everybody knew my dad. It sucked.

"Yeah he was a good man" Mike says smiling. I nod wishing that I got to knew him better.

"Do you want to work on game plans?" I ask nervously. Mike nods.

"Okay, um. Just listen to everything I say I guess. We'll stick together but you'll talk to people who maybe are our targets, and I'll look for people who might be watching us, sound good?" I say clearly focused. Mike smiles. "Sounds good. Sorry if I can't keep up with you" Mike says blushing. I give him a light punch in the shoulder. "You'll be fine" I say reassuringly. Mike smiles as I feel someone give me a tap on the back. I turn around quickly seeing Solomon. "Your car's waiting outside. Good luck" Solomon says. We look around noticing that a few of the pairs had already left. I look at Mike and smile as we both walk out swiftly. Our car was a black mini with tinted windows, so we were happy, at least it wasn't a piece of junk. I get in the back seat as Mike takes a seat in the front seat, the driver looks back at us and smiles. "ID's are in the suitcase as well as your target" the driver says.

"Also some disguises are underneath the seats" the driver says. I nod looking underneath the seats. I find pair of glasses and a pair of brown contacts. I chuck in my brown contacts and put on my pair of glasses. I pass Mike a pale blue sweater, some jeans a light brown wig and green contacts. Mike throws his t-shirt back at me and I see him shirtless! Six pack much? Couldn't wait to tell Macey.

"Can I have a top?" Mike asks. I nod passing him a plain grey top. The driver heads inside an indoor car park which was disserted. I grab a blonde wig putting my hair in a high ponytail so it went past my shoulders. I put on a three quarter length pink shirt. I button up all the buttons. I shut the curtain so Mike and the driver couldn't see me and took off my Blackthorne shorts and put on a pair of light blue jeans. I take off my clumpy shoes and put on a pair of black flats. Mike opens the curtain a hand over his eyes. "Shoes?" he asks. I smile passing him a pair of black converses. I pass Mike his fake ID, and some cash. I grab out some cash for myself and an ID. I put some make up on my face and grab the briefcase and look through it. Comm's. I pass Mike his Comm's as he puts them in. I put my Comm's in and take out my hair from its pony tail so it covered the Comm's. I see an envelope and rip it open. Mike and Cammie's targets will be Bex and Zach. I smile at Mike and hop out of the car. The driver waves at us and drives off. I look at Mike and smile. "So I'm Lucas Matthews. You're husband" Mike says looking through his identifications.

"And I'm Lisa Matthews" I say smiling.

"So where exactly are we?" I ask biting my lip. I hated not knowing my surroundings.

"Come on, we'll get back onto the main street, and we'll have a look around" Mike says holding his hand in mine as we head to the main street. The town had a population of around 20,000. Well according to a dodgy sign just outside the town square. "Let's head for the ice-cream parlour. The ice-cream is to die for. Trust me" Mike whispers in my ear. I smile as Mike takes me into the ice-cream parlour. Mike and I take a seat in the corner. "We are supposed to be finding Bex and Zach" I say slightly annoyed.

"Relax. We will find them" Mike says squeezing my hand. Today was going to be interesting to say the least.

So what did you think? How do you like Mike? Please review?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cammie

Mike and I order a strawberry milkshake to share and a boysenberry ice-cream each. "After this we are going to find them okay? We've spent too much time dawdling around" I say annoyed. Mike laughs. "Calm down Cammie, we'll find them. Just relax a little" Mike says calmly. I nod as Mike pays for morning tea and we head off. Mike puts his hand out and I grasp it willingly.

"So Lisa, where to?" Mike asks. I look around and point at a pair walking together. Mike smiles walking over to them, as we 'accidently' bump into them. I look up and see a man and women looking all posh. "OMG! I'm so sorry" I say adjusting my glasses. The man has green eyes, a lot like Zach's actually the woman had darkish skin. Mike and I just look at each other and smile.

"I'm Lisa Matthews, we are actually looking for two people around seventeen or eighteenish called Zach and Bex, you seen them?" I ask casually. Zach and Bex look at each other and let out a tiny laugh. "Nope" they chorus.

"Hi Zach. Bex" Mike says putting his hand out. Zach looks at us and smirks.

"How are you Zachy?" I ask smiling. Zach laughs.

"Good thanks Gallagher Girl" Zach says smirking.

Noise bursts into my Comm's. "Congratulations Cameron and Mike, you're the first to find your target. You can spend the rest of the day wandering around the town" Solomon says through the Comm's. Mike and I both look at each other and smile. "See you guys" we chorus leaving them alone. "Well that was easy" I say smiling. Mike looks at me a sad look on his face.

"Let's go have lunch. Get to know each other a bit better, and maybe you can tell me whats wrong?" I ask nervously. Mike smiles nervously.

"I'd love that" Mike says as we head inside a café. We both take a seat at a corner table and look at our menus. "What will you be having Miss Morgan?" Mike asks sounding all posh. I let out a laugh.

"I will have the wedges please Mr?" Cammie asks sounding posh, she didn't even know Mike's name.

"Samson. I'll go order" Mike says standing up. I look up at him and smile, I really liked this kid, not in like a romantic way, but a friend way he was nice. Mike comes aback a smile on his face.

"Okay let's get to know each other a bit better, whats your favourite colour?" Mike asks. I shrug.  
"Green. You?" I ask casually getting more comfortable on my chair. Mike smiles.

"Green or Blue. Okay you ask a question" Mike says looking at me intently. I nod thinking of a question to ask. "Favourite TV Show?" I ask. Mike shrugs staring into space.

"Probably Revenge" Mike says casually I nod.

"Mine would probably be Revenge too, it's a cool show" I say casually. Mike nods.

"Okay, favourite movie?" Mike asks.

"Quantum of Solace, I love James Bond movies" I say enthusiastically. Mike laughs.

"Me too" Mike says a massive smile on his face. I ponder trying to think of a question to ask.

"Favourite food?" I ask.

"Pizza" Mike says. I nod.

"Chips" I say as our food gets put out, Mike had also bought me a strawberry milkshake as well as wedges and had bought himself a can of coke and Nachos.

"Chips fan really? UGH! Pizza is so much better" Mike says as he starts eating, I take a sip of my milkshake and smile. "Yeah? What of it? Chips are nicer!" I say raising my voice. Mike laughs.

"Whatever chip girl. Do you remember me?" Mike asks going all serious. I look at him and shake my head. "Should I?" I ask nervously.

"Depends. Best if you don't remember though" Mike says

So what did you think? Pretty please review? I'll be writing a new Gallagher Fanfic shortly with no spies, but I'll let you know, when I've posted it And how do you like Mike?


	20. Chapter 20

**So I have two new fanfics out one's called Can I Love you? Here's the summary: ****Cammie's just moved from Westerville High, wanting a fresh start, to be single, and not have to worry about her ex. Josh. But what happens when she meets a certain individual? R&R. No Spies. The other is An Exchange Full of Surprises and here's the summary: Blackthorne do an exchange with Gallagher, hoping these girls would be a lot of fun, maybe meet someone special. Nope, they get stuck with Snobby Gallagher Girls; well at least that's who they pretend to be. R&R Set before Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy**

**Sorry for the long AN hope you guys like it! And on with the story **

Chapter 20

We finish eating and head out. "I've got study and need to do some working out so we'd better head back." Mike says awkwardly. I nod as we both start heading back.

"Hey Mike, be honest with me, how do you know me?" I ask as we both stop in the middle of the walkway. Mike sighs and looks at me intently. "Cammie, trust me, It's better if you don't know" Mike says calmly. I look at him giving him puppy dog eyes, Mike just laughs. I see Blackthorne just up ahead, about two hundred metres away. "I'll race you back" Mike says as we sprint back, I win as by a metre or so. "YAY! In your face Mike" I say giving him a light shove. Mike laughs as we walk back into the hall. "Okay, I'll see you later Cammie, I had fun" Mike says heading into his room. I begin walking back to our room, when I hear Bex, Liz, Macey and Zach talking. "I think she likes Mike" Macey says calmly. Zach rolls his eyes. "They've known each other for a day" Zach says clearly annoyed. "It seems like you might be losing her Zach. She seems happier than she's ever been with Mike" Bex says sadly. Zach nods sadly. What did he think? I was moving on? I didn't want to listen to this anymore, I head to the guys room. I knock on the door and Grant answers. "Hey Cammie, Zach's not in at the moment—" Grant says nervously.

"I'm not looking for Zach. I need Jonas' expertise" I say calmly. Grant looks at me strangely but lets me in. "Jonas, I need you to find everything you can on Mike Samson," I say trying to remain calm. How the hell did I know him? Jonas looks at me intrigued. "Why do you want to know about him?" Jonas asks. I shrug casually "He knows who I am, but I don't remember him," I say. Jonas and Grant both look at each other intrigued. "Okay I'll have a look around" Jonas says moving to his desktop computer. "Do you hear what they are talking about in there?" I say quietly. Grant looks at me sadly and nods. "I've spent one day with him that's it, geez!" I say angrily.

"Zach doesn't believe it, it's okay Cam" Grant says pulling me in for a hug. I pull away a smile on my face. "You found anything Jonas?" I ask nervously.

"No. Mike's pretty good with computers, I mean like real good. There are at least twenty firewalls I'd have to get through to reach his report. I don't think I can get in, sorry Cam" Jonas says. I nod. There's a knock on the door as Zach comes in, looking rather hurt. "Gallagher Girl? What are you doing in here?" Zach asks questionably.

"Just needed Jonas to check up on something for me, can I talk to you in private?" I ask nervously. Zach nods as Grant and Jonas walk out quickly.

"Zach I just want you to know, that I don't like Mike like that," I say casually. Zach nods.

"That doesn't mean you won't like him" Zach says walking out

So what did you think? Please review? Are you liking Mike? And also I promise they'll be more of the girls in the next chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry guys, for not updating my latest fanfic 'An Exchange full of surprises' I haven't had really any ideas for the fanfic, and since it wasn't my idea in the first place I don't know how I want the story to go, so PM me if you have any ideas.

Chapter 21

Cammie

I head back to my room with the girls and see them all in there sitting down, talking about the hottest guys at Blackthorne. "Hey guys" I say as I take a seat on my bed.

"Just so you guys know, I don't like Mike that way, so stop thinking that I do" I say angrily. I was pissed, how could they think that? "You heard our conversation?" Liz asks her cheeks going bright red. I nod. The girls look at me and sigh. "Cammie we're sorry, it just looked-"Macey says stopping in mid-sentence. "It's fine, seriously," I say. The girls smile and give me a hug each.

"Well we're going to go hang out with the boys for a while, we'd love to see you there" Bex says a warm smile on her face. "Nah, I'll probably go and see Mike" I say. The girls look at me and nod walking out. I put my hair up in a loose ponytail and head over to Mike's room. I stop just outside the doorway and see him on the phone with someone. "Matt she's fine, Cammie's fine I swear it. She's still hurt by Zach, but otherwise she's fine. The circle won't come here, they don't even know she's here" Mike says. He was talking to my dad? I rush into the room, and Mike sees me and smiles sadly. "I have to go Matt, I'll call you soon" Mike says hanging up the phone. I look at Mike shocked.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I blurt out. Mike looks at me sadly and pulls me over to sit next to him on the bed. "I didn't tell you because well it was easier that way" Mike says calmly.

"My father is alive, apparently dead for so many years, and he's alive?" I ask still in shock.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for not telling you Cam" Mike says quietly.

"How do you know him? Know me?" I ask fidgeting with my hands. Mike looks at me and sighs.

"I'm your cousin, your father's my Uncle" Mike says. I look at him and smile.

"Well I wasn't expecting that, and the girls were thinking I liked you, that would be so wrong" I say smiling. Mike laughs. "Matt he uh wanted me to look after you, make sure you stayed safe" Mike says calmly. I laugh. "That sounds like dad, do you know where he is?" I ask calming down a bit. Mike looks at me sadly and nods. "He's on the run Cammie, even I have trouble keeping up with his whereabouts" Mike says. I nod.

"I want to find him. Do you want to help me?" I ask. Mike smiles.

"I'd do anything for my little cuz. Come on lets get looking" Mike says.

**So what did you think? Did you expect that of Mike? Next chapter should be ?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cammie

I head to Mike's computer and start typing away. "Hey, whats your parents' names?" I ask. Mike smiles. "Jane and Anthony, Anthony's Matt's brother" Mike says as he grabs out his laptop.

"How about you try and trace his phone, and I'll see if he's on any security cameras around the world" I say looking at Mike, who just nods. I start typing away, I really wish Liz was here.

"I don't think we should tell anyone" I say. Mike nods as he continues typing. There's a knock on the door, Zach. "Hey Gallagher Girl, can I talk to you?" Zach asks. I look at Mike and smile, he was making funny faces. "I'm busy, sorry Zach" I say sadly getting back to work as Zach leaves the room, sadly. I look up at Mike and sigh, I didn't want to push everyone out. "Well I can tell you, the phone he used for his last call is now in the Tiber River, in Rome" Mike says letting out a laugh.

"Well we know that he was in Rome, how about you check the hotels for any sign of him, and I'll see if I can check what Airports he's used" I say getting back to typing.

"You know, you're a lot like him" Mike says half closing his laptop. I smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but what if we can't find him? He's the best pavement artist in the world!" I say. Mike sighs giving my shoulders a massage.

"We'll talk to Solomon see if he knows anything" Mike says giving me a small smile. I nod as we both get up and head to Solomon's office. We knock on the door three times and Solomon lets us in.

We take a seat opposite him and he just looks at us. "So what do you guys need?" he asks. I look up at him and sigh. "Where was the last place Matthew Morgan was seen?" I ask. Solomon looks at me sadly "Rome. You know that Cameron" Solomon says.

"Okay, the appropriate question is where was the last place you saw him?" Mike asks. I look at Solomon to make sure he's not lying. "And don't lie to us Solomon, I doubt Matt would be very happy that you were lying to his own daughter" I say. Solomon smirks.

"You both believe he's still alive don't you?" Solomon asks. I shrug.

"Well I don't know, just curious" I say. Solomon sighs.

"Cammie, I knew your father was dead a long time ago" Solomon says. I look at him with interest.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because if he was still alive he would have done everything in his power to see you" Solomon says. I nod a tear falling down my face. "Thank you Mr Solomon" I say getting up.

"Mike did I ever tell you, that you look familiar?" Solomon asks. Mike smiles.

"At least fifty times Mr Solomon" Mike says as we both leave the room.

**So what did you think? Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry on the late update, I've been updating my other Gallagher Girls fanfics!

Chapter 23

Zach POV

I'd walked in to Mike's room about ten minutes ago; Cammie had claimed that she was busy. Yeah right, she just wanted to hang out with Mike. Ugh.

I was back in my room; the girls had decided to join us, which I was happy for, so that Macey could decipher what Cammie meant. "So what do you reckon it means?" I ask taking a seat on my bed.

Macey sighs. "She likes him, Zach, and I think he likes her too" Macey says playing with her hair. I sigh. "We don't know for sure, maybe your wrong" I say casually. Macey laughs.

"I'm like the boy guru; I'm never wrong when it comes to guys" Macey says. Zach sighs.

"Whatever, but I want pure evidence before I actually believe it" I say rolling my eyes. Macey, Bex and Liz both look at me sympathetically. "I'm sure she still loves you Zach" Liz says quietly.

"Do you tell the person you love that you're busy, when all you're doing is hanging out?" I say standing up and am about to walk out when Macey puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe I'm not right Zach, just say your right, why is she too busy for you?" Macey asks.

"I don't know, I'll go ask her" I say. Macey sighs.

"And that worked last time?" Bex asks. I sigh.

"Just give me a shot" I say walking out. I head over to Mike's door and knock on the door.

"BUSY!" Cammie yells out. I shrug opening the door.

"Love ya Mike" Cammie says. I wince, she really had moved on. Cammie sees me, her face horrified.

"I'll leave you two lovers to it" I say heading out the door and walk off, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Zach! Wait!" Cammie shouts running after me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and look at Cammie. "Zach its not what you think" Cammie says hurt filling her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. I wipe it away and sigh. "Explain then, I'm listening" I say tapping my foot. Cammie sighs. "Mike's my cousin, I was talking family kind of love" Cammie says quietly. My mouth drops, cousins? "Can you do me a favour?" Cammie asks her sweet voice taking me away.

"Why did you say you were busy before? All you were doing was hanging out with Mike" I say crossing my arms, Cammie just grins. "That's why I need a favour" Cammie says. I smirk.

"Matt's alive and well, the pair of us are trying to track him down, and we could really use your expertise" Cammie says sweetly. I smirk.

"So that's why before you said you were busy" I state. Cammie laughs giving me a light shove.

"You really aren't that smart are you Goode" Cammie says grinning. I smirk.

"I missed you Cam" I say quietly. Cammie smiles sadly.

"Me too" Cammie says wrapping her arms around me.

**So what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
